Happy Birthday
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Allen was ready to face his birthday in solitude - that is before Tyki showed up.
1. First Gift - Invitation

Title: Happy Birthday

Summary: Allen was ready to face his birthday in solitude - that is before Tyki showed up.

Warning: explicit, fluff and smut, graphic sex, teeny bit of angst, orgasn denial, multiple orgasms, frottage, oral sex, anal sex, barebacking, 69.

Characters: Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, Timcanpy

Pairing: Poker Pair or TykiLlen

Rating: M, 18+

It's been a while. This is part 1 of a 6-part story. Each part will be uploaded ~24h apart so please spare me from empty 'update soon' comments.

Still salty how popular poker pair rape fics are. Another attempt to bleach them from my brain. Merry Christmas for me and everyone else shipping these dorks, I'm having them bang in my capital.

* * *

First Gift - Invitation

Allen glanced at the large clock hung out near the platform. 23:09. The last run was bound to arrive any second. Silver eyes flickered around nervously, unsettled by the empty underground station. Though perhaps, it shouldn't take him by surprise that much, people are usually asleep during cold winter Thursday nights like this. Timcanpy used that time to comfortably perch on top of Allen's head, tails curling around his shoulders.

Allen wasn't that much interested in technology, but he was silently thanking his luck that Budapest, similarly to London, also had underground railway. It was quite handy, it seemed to confuse Apocryphos, most likely because it was quite packed and the concrete and masses of people dulled his senses. Also, it was perfect to gain distance; to his luck, it stopped just a few blocks away from the Western Railway Station.

Usually he preferred to move around in daylight, when he could blend into the crowd, but lately Apocryphos was too close. He considered moving at night, but as he discovered, Apocryphos was drawn to his awake state. The Independent Innocence had almost caught up with him numerous times. He needed to move to a larger, more densely populated area so he could preserve the mobility he needed to get away from this beast.

Begrudgingly, Allen admitted he was getting way too crafty for his own good. He was cheating and manipulating people for his continued survival - and he was enjoying it more and more. Quite unbefitting behaviour from a gentleman and an Apostle of God. He was starting to become like his Master - though he has yet to seduce people. He didn't go further than light flirting and he didn't even have to. For some reason, people seemed to be drawn to him. More often than not, people patted him or caressed his forearm, his lower thigh and once even his butt. As he was approaching adulthood, he realised he was starting to become more… attractive in the eyes of others. Honestly, the thought made him flustered. Having people interested in him was the last thing he expected, with a scarred and freakish appearance like his, which is why he felt bad for sort of using them... He hoped it should be fine as long as he doesn't hurt anyone.

It was thanks to a prostitute called Dorottya, or Dori for short, excitedly mentioned the new mean of transport when she massaged his back to help him fall asleep.

If he could get to the railway station and board a train, then he could get a ride all the way to Switzerland, where the Catholic Church wasn't as strong. If he were to be discovered in a Protestant or non-Christian country, the hassle with administration and local authority would buy him plenty of time to disappear.

The heavy screech of the metro's arrival pulled Allen out if his wanderings. He shook his head, he really should not zone out like that when three different parties were on his trail.

A compartment came to stop right before him, then the double doors folded open. Allen wasted no time to get inside and validate his ticket. He took the seat opposite to the door so if trouble arose he could bolt out, leaving any potential pursuer to ride until the next stop.

The bell rang and the doors slid closed, the train immediately rolling forward. The vehicle took on speed fast, the next second Allen could hear the wind whistling as they rolled. Five stops and he's off.

Which is why, he kept reminding himself, he should not give into his drowsiness and fall asleep just yet. Once he boarded the international train he could afford nodding off. He just needed to hold out a little more. He sent a grateful smile at Tim who kept nudging him to keep him awake.

Hazy grey eyes snapped wide open, his heartbeat picked up, body tensed in a state of arousal he failed to identify. Tim got off his head, fluttering around confused. Allen ignored him as he leaned forward, stuck between the feeling of intrigue and weariness. His senses that sharpened to keen these months rang the alarm in his head. There was something out there. Something eerily familiar that he both knew and did not. It felt like he knew what it was, but Allen didn't know where to place this feeling.

He held his back, feeling it approach. His body jolted, panic exploding in his veins as it whizzed past- no whizzed right through him- and settled draped over his shoulder, settling there in the form if a warm weight.

He smelled something saccharine sweet just a moment before a deep, velvety voice purred into his ear. "Hello, Boy."

For seconds, Allen could only blink in his shock with his mouth falling open seeing Tyki's own widening into a grin. Timcanpy instantly camped back on Allen's head, growling at the man animously.

"I see I managed to surprise you more than usual this time," the man remarked smugly, as if he didn't appear from plain air. He didn't recall Tyki having such ability?

Did it have anything to do with the awakening of Joyd?

"Tyki," Allen breathed now that he found his voice; "What in the-? What are you-? How?" Just how did the Noah of Pleasure appear out of thin air?!

Tyki snickered at his confusion, his unoccupied hand moving to tousle Allen's hair, smug that Timcanpy couldn't bite him despite his attempts. "My, a mess aren't we? While it is cute, I much prefer that determined gaze of yours, boy."

Tyki's grin widened further as the boy recoiled, pushing himself in the thin wall of the vehicle. In a second he recollected himself and while maintaining his distance he glared at the Noah. "Answer my question."

"What question?" Tyki asked feigning innocence, "You stuttered something but none of those were coherent sentences."

Allen's glare wasn't deterred. Chuckling, Tyki took out a drag of cigarette and lit it.

"Tyki, this is a non-smoking compartment," Allen reminded.

"Well, I could leave but then you'd remain without answers," he reminded cheekily.

Tyki snorted in amusement at Allen's pout.

The wrapped up paper sizzled a dull amber as the flames engulfed the tip. Tyki inhaled through his cigarette and exhaled the smoke, inwardly smirking at the knowledge that the Boy was watching him.

"So," he started watching the curls of fume fascinated - he could never get tired of watching it. "'What in the?'"Alas, he had a much better entertainment at hand, if he played his cards right that is. "I'm sure that's not even a question, you merely shouted out in surprise."

He stole a glance at Allen, biting back a snicker seeing his annoyed expression. Truly, it was endearing.

"Then came 'what are you-?'. I take you meant 'what are you doing over here." He paused to take another drag, taking his sweet time. "Obviously, I came to see you because I'm bored and I missed you."

Just as he wished so, Allen's face crunched in confusion. Adorable.

"And lastly… How did I appear out of thin air?" Another inhale, another snort. "Funny thing really, I didn't know I could do this. I don't really understand the science of it, but Wisely said that we can see objects and colours because the light hits them in a certain way… Which means if I don't let the light touch me, I'm invisible."

Golden irises watched the boy's facial expressions intently, waiting for the information to sink in. It didn't seem to fit in but he could hardly blame the boy, he didn't think it was possible at first either.

"Let me show you."

He held up the arm that wasn't embracing Allen and slowly let the light pass through him. Allen watched awestruck as the limb disappeared from his sight. His body tensed alarmed, unable to comprehend what he was seeing; he couldn't help but jump in his seat when he felt calloused fingers brush his cheek gently. He remained frozen, eyes jumping between the place he felt Tyki's hand cupping his cheek and Tyki's amber eyes. He almost forgot to scowl in annoyance seeing Tyki's coy but handsome - so, so handsome - face. With his left he reached up and slapped away the offensive, alas invisible limb with his Innocence hand.

"Cut the crap," he all but snarled, though to Tyki he looked like some soaked kitty trying to appear larger than it was. "Get to the point. What do you want from me? Poker? Another death match? A _date_?"

Hoh. Snarky. A smirk spread on Tyki's face relishing the boy's temporarily unstable control over his emotions that he was sure to regret later. Tyki hardly blame him though, he knew firsthand how taxing hunger and lack of sleep paired with neglected health and the paranoia he was sure to experience.

It was insensitive to nag him much - but it was so much fun. "A date?" he repeated with a somewhat mocking edge. "My, I didn't think you'd miss me that much."

"I miss you as much as debt collectors."

Ouch. He did sort of deserve this though.

He held his - now visible - hands up in surrender. "Not in the mood to play, I get it. It wouldn't even be fun, you're in worse shape than last time and that's something."

When he and Road helped the boy escape he was hungry, tired and injured.

Now he was starving, on the verge of collapsing exhausted and still fucking injured, he could feel the boy flinch as Tyki pressed into his scrawny side. He lost weight. His fat reserves seem to be all but completely gone (not that he had a lot to begin with). Extremely unfortunate and concerning when one remembers that this young man was drained - eaten up alive - by that pesky Innocence.

The urge to rip it off, crush it and help the Boy through the transformation was overwhelming. If he saw things their way, he might stop his self-sacrificial nonsense. His blood burned with delight at the thought of having the Boy tied closer to them - to him. He could almost see it: the bronze skin, the amber eyes and the stigmatas adorning his forehead, marking him as a Noah, as one of them, as theirs. In his current condition it wouldn't even be a fight.

It would be so easy.

"I don't have all night. If you have something to say, spit it out, if not leave me alone, I don't have the time to play around with you right now."

Tyki crushed the burnt stub of his cigarette on the heel of his leather shoe.

"You have no time?" He dropped the stub on the ground carelessly, eyes never leaving those fierce silver pools. "Or no patience?"

"Tyki bloody Mikk, I swear-"

"Looks like you need a serious break from everything. Maybe we really should hang out. Let's go on a date."

The boy's jaw comically hung open and gaped like some fish out of water, attempting to form coherent replies but failing. The golem on his head fell off, right into the boy's lap.

The alarm of the closing doors snapped the boy back to reality. He bristled himself, baby hairs flying.

"Are you serious?" he asked in the tone of have you gone nuts?!

"Why not?" Tyki asked shrugging. "I'm bored and you look like you're going to have some massive meltdown if you don't let out some steam right now."

Allen recoiled when Tyki offered his hand, suspicious gaze jumping from his face to his hand, sparing a brief glance at the exit.

"I promise not to harm or kidnap you this time," he said, voice playful, turning into something Allen not even shyly dared to call fondness. "Right now it'll be just you and me. No Noah or Innocence. Just the two of us. And your overfed golem."

Tim grumbled grouchily but Allen remained eyes gazed into his, searching for any hint of dishonesty. Tyki let him make sure that he meant what he said.

"Your call."

The doors snapped wide open, as an invitation for Allen to leave this situation if he pleased. His gaze shifted between the door and Tyki. Tyki felt a pang of sadness seeing a fragile hope in him for something as mundane as a little positive attention.

Loving and being loved was essential, yet many took it for granted; barely any knew how devastating its lack was. Here was this boy fighting for them, so much better and deserving than them and he rarely ever got that essential psychological nutrition - not without some negative repercussion following it.

It was so unfair. Not being able to choose. That he of all people didn't have the choice.

So unfair.

This is why Tyki was glad that he was the Noah of Pleasure, blessed with the ability to choose. Within the boundaries of this world he had the right to decide, to be the Lord over even life and death. A God. Well, an Apostle of a God.

Still, he had much more privileges than the Apostle of both a fake, and through the extension of the 14th, a real God. He was stripped of all freedom, mind and body and now even his very soul enslaved to this accursed war.

But maybe there was a part of him that has yet to be ripped away. Something that even if crushed, could never be taken away. A heart that Tyki could conquer, as the Boy conquered his. That is, if the Bo- _Allen_ let him.

He wasn't sure exactly how much of his feelings were conveyed through his gaze alone, but it was more than enough to stall the boy until the doors slammed closed. This was his first victory against Allen's martyr complex, he thought smugly.

He flashed the boy a charming grin. "Splendid. How about we go and grab a bite?"

The boy's body tensed, lurching forward with eagerness but then faltered. "But bakeries and restaurants are long closed by now. There might be some pubs but I doubt they serve food at this hour."

"I have this as a first aid."

Allen raised an eyebrow seeing a single rosebud. So Tyki wanted a date all long with him?

Wait no, the flower wasn't real. Neither the texture nor the smell matched. This was the source of the saccharine sweetness he smelt earlier. Upon closer inspection, he saw that this was actually coloured aluminium foil shaped into a rosebud. The rose was actually a piece of high quality chocolate in fancy design.

His hand instinctively rose, but he halted mid air, glancing at Tyki for any refusal. Finding none, his hand shot out, ripping off the flower and shoving it in his mouth, discarding the foil to the ground to join Tyki's cigarette.

Tyki watched silently as the boy savoured the tiny but albeit calorie rich treat with so much gusto. It would give him a kick to stay awake until he ate something filling and nutritious.

He placed a hand on the one he helped up to lick off any potential morsel melting to his digits.

"I know a quite good hotel nearby," he continued. "It is huge and the food is amazing. There are lots of foreign customers so they have the kitchen open 24/7. After food you could also have an actual bath and a good night's sleep."

Hearing this the boy froze, eyes snapping onto him.

"Now don't give me that look, I told you you needed a rest." He stopped himself before blurting out something like 'I won't let you leave like that' because then all his chances of a pleasant evening, their relationship and Allen's delicate trust in him would all be ruined. He needed more subtle methods.

"Look, no one benefits if you are fainting - you'd just put yourself into unnecessary danger. Think of this as a strategic rest after a thorough workout. You won't have to worry about Akuma, I'll order them to stay out of the city. The Earl, Road, Wisely and Sheril are honoured guests in Paris, they won't be bugging us and you don't have to worry about the rest. As for Apocryphos, I had the Skulls put up charms to keep him and other Innocence outside. The Order won't come come searching for you in the hotel, they are guarding all the Christmas festivals around the world fearing that the large crowds will attract Akuma."

Allen held his gaze, silver eyes flickering in with the rapid speed they passed by the tunnel lights.

His eyes flickered down to Tyki' outstretched hand, palm turned up, beckoning the him.

Looking up he saw no dark intentions swirling in Tyki's eyes. It wasn't the Noah talking from him, just Tyki, the human.

The compartment came to stop.

He let out a long sigh. In the moment his being refused to leave, he knew there was no going back. He didn't want to go. As weak and selfish it was... he wanted to stay.

Hesitantly, as if the moment would break: as if it roused him from the strange, delicate hallucination he was surely having in this empty compartment would dissolve into oblivion; as if the Tyki before him would drifted away like a dream; Allen placed his right hand in Tyki's left almost shily. The elegant, gloved hand closed around his slowly, encompassing it in Tyki's body heat.

It was so warm. His hand was so warm.

Glancing back up, Tyki's soft amber eyes greeted him, making his heart pulse faster, the warmth in his hand travelling up to his centre and settle in his chest, melting into the days and weeks of void cold he felt until now.

By their joined hands, Tyki pulled him up gently guiding him to the open doors.

He was so warm. So warm.

* * *

This was actually meant to be heavy, kinky public transport sex but somehow ended up in this sweet lovemaking? I am shook. I definitely plan to have that idea written out as well but I guess I wanted to flip a methaphorical middle finger at the assholes who depict Tyki as a rapist as part of romance and those who shit on the ship under bullshit accusations ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Thank you for reading, follows, favourites and reviews are welcome.


	2. Second Gift - Warmth

Second Gift - Warmth

The candles within the street lamps burned evenly, flooding the blue winter with their orange glow. Snow drifted slowly, joining the brown-dirty white mess of the ground. The boulevard was silent save for the soft crunching of snow under leather shoes.

Tyki took Allen by his hand, strolling past the soft illuminated shop windows. It was a beautiful sight, but Allen could hardly enjoy it. While his hand was warm in Tyki's gasp, his coat unprepared to deal with the the cold wind drilling into it. Tim rubbed himself over his heart in his breast pocket, in an attempt to warm him, but lacking body heat on his own, Tim was unable to do so. Very soon, Tyki sensed the discord and glanced at him.

"Ah yes, I forgot, you're not as resistant to cold as I am." Allen was ready to sass back, confusing his concern for mocking, but gasped his words away seeing Tyki shrug off his thick longcoat and drape it over his shoulders.

It was basically engulfing his whole form and preserved his body heat so much better but- "W-wait, I can't have you freeze to death because of me!" He protested, moving to get it off, but Tyki's hands clasped around his shoulders firmly.

"Boy, I am a fully awakened Noah, cold doesn't affect me."

"But, you're in just that jacket." And the hem of your coat is going to get dirty.

"It's tightly woven and I have a vest and undershirt so don't worry your pretty head about it." Allen barely noticeably flinched under the hand that came to pat his head. Tyki momentarily paused at that, then recognition flashed in his eye along with something dark that he quickly shoved in the back of his mind. This encounter was about relaxing not going after every person that ever wronged Allen Walker and rid them of their intestines. Another time. He wanted to focus on the Boy now.

"As cute as you look swallowed up by my coat, I can't give it to you, you'll stand out too much." Tyki nodded to himself as he took Allen's hand in his again. "Yep, we're going shopping."

"Shopping?!" Allen parroted stumbling after Tyki. "B-but it's midnight! There's no way stores are open at this hour!"

"Locks are not a problem for me boy."

Allen stopped dead in his tracks right before a boutique dedicated to men's wear, forcing Tyki to halt as well. "Yo-you don't plan on stealing are you?"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "Says that the boy who doesn't mind ripping off every unfortunate bastard stumbling in his way?"

Again, he got some fierce glare-wannabe that was just an absolutely precious pout.

Tyki sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok, I'm going to pay for it."

"This is not what I-"

"Hey, hey, boy, we're on a date remember," he reminded flashing him a grin. "Just leave the money to me, you have to save up for your trip, don't you?"

Pink colour dusted the boy's normally alabaster cheeks, and Tyki hoped it wasn't just the cold. A smile tugged at his lips seeing the boy glance down almost bashfully.

"But I can't go inside."

With long strides, Tyki made his way in Allen's personal space, stopping when he sensed the boy's muscles tense. Tyki raised his arms in waist heights, beckoning mutely. "Then let's go together."

Allen turned his body to the side, instincts flaring up, hissing at him to never forget what this man was capable of and willing to do- but then next to that his delicate crumbling heart whispering remember, remember that chance encounter with this man, remember how genuine his love and care for his company was, how affectionately he tousled Eeze's hair, how he confronted him and bought him time to run from Apocryphos.

Both of that was Tyki, just different circumstances. The Tyki with his guard off, surrounded by his friends; the Tyki on guard, ready to serve and protect the Earl; they were just two sides of the same coin.

Besides if Tyki really wanted to, he would have just killed him already. So far he was true to his words, his hands were warm and gentle, waiting for him to give his approval.

Right now, the same way as that night when he helped him escape, he wasn't here as a Noah, but Tyki. The Tyki who cared. The Tyki who he cared for, no matter how much he tried to deny.

Gulping down his paranoia, Allen trotted closer, staying unmoving as Tyki's muscular arms closed around him slowly in an embrace, their chests flush to each other, his head pressed into his neck. Goosebumps rose on the back of his head as Tyki cupped his nape, other arm settling on the small of his back. Tyki stepped back, pulling him along and Allen closed his eyes gripping the front of his jacket tightly. There was a strange sensation rippled through his body, thrumming through his heart as he passed through glass, as if it was some waterfall.A shudder ran down on his spine at the strange sensation, making him instinctively press his face further into Tyki's front.

His form rattled, vibrating with Tyki's laughter. "It's alright Boy, we're in, you can let go - if you want to."

Almost reluctantly, Allen released him, stepping back and avoiding Tyki's gaze in favour of looking around in the dark, unlit piece. Timcanpy emerged from his pocket, fluttering around the tophats.

Suits were hung on two levels of metal bars and mannequins loomed dressed in the finest wool clothes. The coats and shoes were more in the back, as they were more expensive.

"Come, let's have a look," Tyki said, pulling him along by his sleeve, their shoes quiet on the carpet - Allen hoped they wouldn't stain it with the dirt they might have brought in.

Tyki let go of him in favour of looking for coats that he deemed to be Allen's size, while Allen let his gaze wander, tightening Tyki's coat around himself - while it was a lot better that there was no sharp wind inside, it was still inhumanely cold.

His gaze flickered to Tyki seeing something move in his peripheral vision. It was a simple black leather coat with heavy lining in the inside. "Try this."

Allen shrugged off Tyki's coat, setting it aside carefully, reaching out , scowling confused when Tyki shook his head. "Turn around, I'll put it on you."

Allen raised a delicate eyebrow but complied. "What's with this huge generosity Tyki, are you trying to sweep me off my feet?"

The warm chuckle Tyki gave fluttered something inside. "Maybe I do". He slipped the coat on Allen's shoulders, hands lingering; Allen could feel their warmth even through the coat. "Question is, will you let me?"

Allen's eyes flickered from his own reflection to Tyki's, who also used the looking glass to meet his gaze. Despite the fact that Tyki was in his human form, Allen could swear his irises were burning like warm embers.

"I… I'm not against your advances… " he admitted the undeniable truth he was sure Tyki knew. "During our time apart… I did realise that on that night… you and Road came for me. You wanted to save me. You talked to me. Reassured me. Not the 14th or the Exorcist… but me.

"Took you long enough," Tyki teased with a soft smile on his face, which inched into a grin seeing Allen's face burn.

"I figured it out that you were attracted to me," he mumbled. "But I thought I was just a passing interest for you. A shiny toy you wanted to break because you couldn't. Until you let me get away, I really thought that was the ca-case."

The last words came out as stutters as Tyki slid his arms down to enclose him in a full embrace, pressing a soft kiss on the crown of his hair as a confirmation, a subtle ask for acceptance. Deep down, Allen admitted that he really did not want to refuse-

"But I am worried."

Tyki paused, his warm breath lingering. Allen took this as a sign to carry on.

"What… will happen to you if you push things too far?"

Will the Earl allow it? Will he demand you to prove your loyalty?

Will he use those three to blackmail you?

Will he force you to choose between your human friends and me?

Will he kill you for treason?

Will Neah hurt or even kill you?

Will your heart be able to take the grief of losing someone you think of as precious?

Muscular arms tightened around him as Tyki leaned forward, hot breath raising goosebumps on the shell of his ear.

"Whatever happens, I'm prepared to face the consequences," he whispered, the deep voice resonating in Allen where his back met Tyki's broad chest. "Not letting you go is something I could never regret."

Allen let out a shuddering breath, leaning on Tyki to support himself, not trusting his quivering knees. "And you call me out on having a big ego."

He could feel Tyki smirked in his hair. "I never denied it. What do you think about this coat though? Is it comfortable?"

Allen moved his arms around a bit. "Hmmm it is warm, but hard to move around with. It would be better to get some sort of fabric coat."

"Wool it is then," Tyki said helping the coat off of Allen's back. He run his gloved hands through the supply, stopping at a deep drown one. "Let's see this one."

Obediently, Allen let Tyki help. He twisted around a bit, a frown marring his face. "It's too tight around my shoulders."

Allen pouted at the chuckle resonating in Tyki's throat. "What now?"

"Nothing really. It's just that you've grown. You used to fit under my chin and now you reach my nose. If you stood on your tiptoes you could kiss me."

You've grown. You're alive. You survived.

Allen fought the urge to blush. "I'll think of it," he muttered as he slipped off his coat.

Tyki fished out a beige long coat with a grin which withered seeing Allen tense up.

"I… don't want beige," he gritted out, resentment and fear though well concealed, Tyki could tell. "I… don't want to be like…"

Tyki's eyes flashed with fury as he connected the dots, unfathomable hatred seeping through Joyd at the mere thought of the Fourteenth. He pushed those sentiments aside in favour of concentrating on the Boy instead. He hung it back, away from sight, hand quickly seeking out the soft white hair. "I see. A different colour then."

They both looked around for a while but finally Tyki presented a nice dark gray long coat with a simple design and ample pockets. Allen wordlessly turned, letting Tyki lay it across his shoulders. It was perfect fit. However looking at the price tag made him want to toss it in fire.

"Put it back, it's way too expensive."

Tyki's hands clasped around his shoulders. "Boy, you're not going to survive the winter in that," he said, his words brutally honest, like always. "You need this in order to be able to keep walking."

Sensing they were about to leave Tim fluttered to settle back on top of Allen's head. The boy casted his gaze down, pulling at the sleeves as Tyki placed the amount onto the counter and took Allen's old coat, his other hand held out for Allen.

"Let's go. You must be starving."

Tyki smiled inwardly that this time, the Boy took his outstretched hand without hesitation.

He pulled themselves out of the store, leading the Boy towards the hotel.


	3. Third Gift - Comfort

Third Gift - Comfort

Booking a hotel room at this hour for two men would have been really suspicious, so Tyki came up with a pretty creative idea.

"We definitely need a room in the royal suites, lady," Tyki sighed, his act of a weary, concerned individual perfect. "I need to be by the side of my dear brother."

He stole a glance back over his shoulder to Allen whose eyelids were dropping with exhaustion. To avoid unnecessary questions and the risk of being identified too easily, Tim had withdrawn into Allen's coat.

"That poor lad, he was born inheriting a rare incurable disease," Tyki said in a sombre voice, his face in a pained scowl. The young lady, if she wasn't horrified and sorrowful hearing his lies, would have definitely be ravished by his mere presence. But alas, Tyki had his eyes on someone else. "He won't have much longer you know. There were numerous times when I almost-" He cut himself off, blinking away imaginary tears. "I, I need to sleep by him to make sure that he… that he wakes up in the morning. I want to be by his side to the very end."

The young lady, Margit, gasped, stealing a pitying glance at Allen before whispering to Tyki. "I- I am so sorry, sir. Of course, you can have the royal suites, and you can share either of those beds, they're both queen sized."

"Another thing, Miss Margit, can we still require room service?"

She nodded, hastily taking out a menu spread. "Of course, I shall forward your order to the chef, what would you like, sir?"

"One of everything." At her shocked expression he leaned closer. "You know, it's part of the symptoms that he can't keep meals down for too long, so he needs to eat a lot to make sure he's not starving."

"U-understood, sir." She nodded feverishly, sending a sorrowful - and perhaps even yearning look in the boy's way. Hoh. Finally someone noticed how beautiful he was. About time, really.

"Allen," he called, still maintaining their roles. "Come, we're retiring ok? We'll have a warm bath, then a nice meal, and you can sleep all you want. Ok?"

Maintaining the sick with half leg in the grave, not as much of a facade as Tyki would have preferred it to be, Allen nodded slowly and replied with a weak "Alright."

Tyki took his hand in his own, the other on Allen's back as he guided him towards the elevator.

Margit helped with opening the machine, letting the two step inside, then closed the metal harmonica doors.

Tyki nodded her way. "Thank you for everything, young miss."

"Of course, sirs. Call me on the landline if you need anything. Have a nice rest." She reached through the bars pressing the button to the top floor.

"Thank you," Tyki replied just as the machine started.

Even though they were out of sight, Tyki refrained from dropping their act until they were behind closed doors. The boy was too much on edge right now to mess with him that much, he looked like the slightest little poke could push him over - and not in the good way.

Once they arrived to their level, Tyki parted the doors, then closed them once he stepped out. He led Allen towards his usual room with a gentle hand between Allen's shoulder blades. Allen in a very deep, secret part of his broken little heart admitted that the touch felt nice. When they reached the door, he momentarily removes his hand to turn the key in the lock and let Allen inside.

As he undid his coat buttons, Tim flew out of his pocket and together with Allen took the liberty to look around while Tyki headed over to the hearth to heat up the room, providing a comfortingly dim light in addition.

The royal label did fit the room description, the room was almost as large as a Master Bedroom, and if he recalled correctly, there was another piece, probably with the same parameters as this one. It was lusciously decorated with soothing paintings of nature as well as china and glass ornaments. The enormous bed was covered with beautiful velvet duvets and pillows - and holy shit was that actual golden thread? He did not know exactly how much this place costed, but he knew that in a mere inn he would have gotten a simple bedroom for a month.

He jump slightly when soft and warm lips settled on his scalp, but he refused the urge to break away and flee; once the initial panic settled and it registered how good it felt, he allowed Tyki to encircle him in his strong arms. He closed his eyes, breath shuddering as Tyki nuzzled his hair.

"Room service will take a while. Let's take a bath."

"Um, you mean, like, together?" He inquired, his voice betraying the light unease he felt.

"If you want to."

"W-well, it's fine. Yeah, let's go."

Tyki released him but not before giving a comforting little squeeze. With the same gentleness, hands joined, he steered Allen towards the bathroom. Lighting candles he saw that it was just as extravagant as the rest of the suite. The taps and the clawed bathtub were all golden and sand coloured, just a few shades lighter than the tiles.

Tyki took the liberty to open the tap and started taking off the rest of his clothes. Allen's eyes followed every moment as Tyki slid his gloves off, exposing the stab scars left by Apocryphos, like that of the Holy Son crucifixed, sacrificed for humanity he loved so much.

Slender fingers slid the buttons out of their place, revealing tanned skin and taut muscles. Then his hands went to disentangle his belt, undo the button and zipper, then he simply stepped out of his clothes, greeted Allen with his stark naked nudity.

Resisting the urge to let his cheeks colour, Allen willed himself to free himself of his clothes the same way. It should alright, even if they were enemies with just temporary truce, they were both men so being naked is no big deal, the Order had public bathhouses as well. Still, there was something undeniably intimate about undressing in front of Tyki, his intense gaze leisurely studied all the skin he revealed with each article until he too was left completely exposed.

Tyki took a few seconds to take in his nudity, only stopping when he saw the boy's golem bare its fangs at him. Tyki then stepped inside the tub, reaching his hand out, beckoning Allen before he grew self-conscious of his appearance. "Come."

Accepting the hand with his right, Allen sat, backing the tap, facing Tyki. It was sort of awkward, having to fold his legs into his hollowed stomach while Tyki's legs were by his side, letting Allen have a nice view of the dark pubic hair and his privates.

"You know," Tyki said carefully, a hint of a smirk on his lips knowing Allen's gaze wandered in not-so-platonic parts with not particularly platonic curiosity, "it would be a lot less cramped if you sat with your back to me."

Allen pondered for a second but then nodded. Sticking his now wet legs out to the side he shifted his hips so they aligned with Tyki's, splashing the water, then pulled his slender legs back. Allen sat there, still a bit tense as Tyki fumbled around, putting different sort of bath oils in the water, then closed the tap. He heard shuffling then an arm presented a bar of soap the other some shower gel. Allen took the solid bar and started to rub along his dried skin, the tiny buds scrubbing off his dead skin along with the filth of many months of insufficient baths. He idly wondered how he was let inside when he knew he smelled.

Behind him, he heard Tyki do the same, wash his arm with the liquid soap. They spent a few silent minutes rubbing their bodies with soap in silence. He raised an eyebrow when the golden golem emerged with a pot scrub - he had no idea where it got it - sat in the Boy's hands who then spent most of his time polishing the thing.

Despite the tranquillity of the situation Allen couldn't help but jump when Tyki spoke up behind him. "This is one top of the line brand of shampoo. Mind if I wash your hair?"

Allen licked his chapped lips. "Go ahead," he said tilting his head back so that it wouldn't get into his eyes.

He tried not to flinch as Tyki's long, slender fingers intertwined with his greasy strands that refused to form foam until Tyki used a very generous amount. Even if Tyki was the last person to complain about it, it was a bit embarrassing to realise how much he neglected his hygiene. The gentle hands massaged his scalp thoroughly, making sure to loosen up the dandruff. Allen arched an eyebrow feelings Tyki separate two turfs on top of his head and curl them around his fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh? I'm wondering what sort of horns would look good the personification of Greed and Gluttony."

Allem snorted. "And what would you impersonate? Greed? Sloth? Lust?"

"Probably Sloth, I enjoy lazing around." When I'm not killing people, he added mentally, but knowing it would kill the mood and shatter whatever fragile trust they had for tonight, he wisely shut up. "Balls are a pain. And my family insisting that I marry is becoming more and more annoying."

Tyki smirked seeing Allen shake with withheld laughter. The Boy tilted his head back so he could meet Tyki's amber eyes with his own amused ones. "Is that the reason why you decided to ditch the party and come here?"

"Yeah, you're great company."

The boy's gaze turned thoughtful. "How did you find me even?"

"My heart led the way," Tyki replied wistfully. The Boy rolled his eyes. "For real though, you have a distinctive presence. It did take a few tries to track you down but I managed. We are capable of sensing each other."

That would explain why he could sense Tyki in the metro even when he had yet to reveal himself. However… that also meant that his Noahfication progressed didn't it? The thought made a lump curl in his throat.

"Hey," Tyki called out. "I know where your mind is going but don't let yourself fall into the rabbit hole. Remember this is strategic rest, you need it to regain your strength to fight."

"Easy to say not to think about it," he said.

"Think of something different. At times like this, the best you can do is force your mind to pay attention to something else."

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Talk to me. Anything will do. List me your favourite food, your hobbies, favourite cities, the places you'd love to visit. Make your mind focus on something else."

Allen chuckled wryly. "That will take ages. The water will go cold and our bodies will look like raisins."

"If that's what it takes to make you feel comfortable I don't mind."

Allen paused with the scrubbing and glanced back at Tyki with utter surprise. A rosy flush rose to his cheeks meeting Tyki's intense gaze which made him cast his eyes away.

The man cracked a smile. "I have a habit of falling asleep in the tub anyways."

Allen huffed in amusement and resumed polishing Timcanpy and talked - about whatever came to his mind. Whenever he paused too long Tyki would bring up another topic for him to flesh out while Tyki washed his back.

After a good half hour, the water was deemed cool enough to finish up. Tyki pulled out the plug and helped Allen out. Allen first dried Tim then his own body, while Tyki started to dry his hair with another towel. Tyki just let the water pass through him leaving him completely dry in seconds.

They both wrapped themselves in their bathrobes when the room service finally came.

"I'll go and get it, wait for me on the bed."

Nodding, Allen sat himself on the edge of the queen sized lush bed while Tyki took over the food. Allen's gaze was attracted by the sound of a trolley being pushed in, the sigh and delicious smell of food making his dry mouth salivate.

Tyki didn't even stop pushing the cart when Allen already pounced on the dishes like the starving beast he felt like. For seconds, Tyki could only watch with a nervous smile frozen on his face as the skinny, almost bony young man stuffed himself with an entire turkey in 12 seconds.

There was a momentary, instinctual urge to cry out to Allen to spare him some morsels, but in hindsight he wasn't that hungry, he rather hoped for sharing that oh so romantic meal long overdue from their fight on the Ark. For moments, he could only watch how the young man's face twisted into nearby ecstasy that he was finally able to satisfy his months long famine. Any table manner he might have had had flown out, ungloved hands just grabbed onto whatever and stuffed his face.

Well, the Boy getting in calories and nutrients is more important, Tyki reasoned as he swiped a piece of tuna.

After approximately 5 minutes of Allen shovelling food down his throat at an inhuman speed, his pace started to return to more normal - as in stil too fast to be healthy but not tearing in like a scavenger. "Dish ish sho good," he moaned through his teeth.

Tyki swallowed the juicy morsel in his mouth. "I told you, right? Here, try this," he reached over to Allen, balancing a piece of smoked salmon on his hand.

As both of Allen's hands were holding something else, he all but lurched forward and ate the treat out of Tyki's hand, accompanied with the weird experience of phasing through the digits.

It took Allen a moment to sink in what he just did and next second his face exploded in a deep shade of ruby. "I, uh, sorry about that... I got a bit carried away..."

Tyki waved his drooly hand dismissively. "Nah, it's fine, don't sweat it, Boy, I'm glad you eat. I was worried you'd turn me down again," he teased.

Allen shrugged. "Yes, I figured you wouldn't want to kill me in such anti-climatic way as poisoning."

Tyki laughed out loud at that. "Hah! I'm impressed you know me this well, Boy."

"You aren't exactly subtle about your preferences."

Tyki took some grapes and fit the whole bundle in his mouth, only pulling out the bare twig the grapes hung on. "I'm not the sort of guy who has reservations. I do as I please." With that he tossed the remains on the pile of dirty utensils Allen piled up.

Of course, just one savoury meal after months of starvation wouldn't magically hide the subtly hollowed cheeks, but it gave the boy back a healthy flush of his death-pale cheeks and the shine in his eyes, the relief of the knowledge that for the night, tonight, he could be safe and free of worries.

Plates cleared, Allen fell back on the bed, arms spread out, the mattress slightly bouncing under the force. Tyki placed his weight on one arm, twisting his torso to get a perfect view of an apparently satisfied Allen Walker sighing contentedly, eyes dropping. White lashes fluttered open when Tyki traced along the boy's jawline.

"Don't fall asleep over the covers, you'll wake up cold."

"There were times when I had to sleep outside so I'm used to it."

Tyki clicked his tongue. "Perhaps, but this is your hard earned gift. Today after all."

Allen snorted. "Don't tell me you investigated when my birthday is."

Tyki's eyebrows jumped behind the wet curly starts falling before his eyes. "Today is your birthday?" He asked, his lips pulling into a genuine smile. "What a pleasant surprise. So is mine."

Allen shot him a glance behind the back of his hand he covered his eyes with. "For real?"

"Mhm."

Allen glanced away, unease, guilt and shame clawing at his insides. "Wow, now I feel worse for not having anything I could return."

Tyki leered at him with a devilish grin. "I got you, if you ask me that's a pretty sweet deal."

Allen licked his dry lips, attempting to swallow the fluttery feeling in his chest and the burn of his cheeks. "You really know how to roll your tongue."

"I would be unable to strip people of their money otherwise." He winked at the Boy. "And I'm flattered to see it's not completely ineffective against you."

Allen reached behind Tyki's head, right hand cupping his nape, lightly pulling. Tyki allowed the touch. "I guess I'm not so resistant in the end. Don't think that it makes you stand a chance against me in poker though."

Eyes dropping, Tyki accepted and acted on Allen's invitation; slowly, allowing Allen to guide him, he leaned in an breathed a soft kiss onto the revitalised pale pink lips. Allen was tugging more, inviting him for a much deeper and sensual kiss, but Tyki opted to pull away, carving for more reflecting in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," he whispered into Allen's parted lips that just begged for more. Tyki however didn't want Allen to share himself out of anything other than a genuine desire to be held by him. "I brought you here because I wanted to be with you, I don't expect any 'benefits' in return."

Pale legs slid up as Allen curled into himself a bit. Momentarily they distracted Tyki but quickly regained control and glance back to those gorgeous silver pools. "But I don't want to be selfish and just take all this either."

Tyki snickered at that. "What makes you think I'm not fulfilling a selfish desire now? It's my birthday and I'm treating myself with the stuff I like the most. It's called self-care and you should definitely try it," he smirked, flicking Allen's nose playfully; he was so cute with those pink cheeks. He glanced away briefly to fetch another cigarette, pretending to fumble with it instead of dedicating all his attention to his boy. "You have no idea how long I wanted to just hang out with you like this. And don't worry about the money, it takes only a couple of rounds for me to earn this sum." His hand slid up on the exposed expanse of Allen's throat, settling with cupping his cheek with gentle strokes. "So don't worry about it, ok?"

There was a beat of comfortable silence between them before Allen turned and to Tyki's surprise, Allen nuzzled himself into his hand, his quivering breath tickling Tyki's skin.

Tyki raised an eyebrow when Allen reached for his smoke, but instead of stifling it out, the Boy brought it to his lips, took a long drag and exhaled smoke through his nostrils as he blinked lazily.

"I'm so fucking done."

Whoa. Tyki never thought the Boy would be the type to curse. "Well, you have every right to be. Life isn't exactly easy on you. I didn't know you smoked though?"

The boy held up the cigar back to him and Tyki accepted, inhaling. Allen then pulled it back, taking another drag, sighing out the puff of smoke.

"I don't. I just wanted to know what it's like to do it."

"Ah. What do you think?"

"It scratches the back of my mouth. I'm glad I didn't start with this, it would have been a waste if all that food tasted like ash." Still, he took yet another drag, letting the remains fall into the ashtray Tyki presented. "But the smoke is also soothing in a way I guess. I'll stick to hookah though."

"Hoh. I'll keep it in mind to get my hands on it for next time."

The playful little tone dissipated with Allen's next sentence. "You could put your hands all over me."


	4. Fourth Gift - Love

Fourth Gift - Love

Tyki blinked, wondering if he just imagined what he heard - but Allen's nervous twitches proved it very much happened. There were some dishes that had wine in them but the alcohol in those broke apart in the cooking process, so it wasn't tipsiness talking from the boy. Which meant he was really at his right mind and meant that tempting invitation.

"I… killed the mood didn't I?" Allen asked awkwardly.

Tyki licked his lips. "No, actually that was actually unexpectedly smooth and hot coming from you when you're this much on the edge," Tyki admitted honestly. "But I don't want you to push yourself and jump into such things prematurely. Your life is a mess now so naturally you seek comfort, but I don't want you to think that's the primary way you should do it."

The cigarette between Allen's fingers finally died out. He didn't meet Tyki's amber eyes as he talked. "I don't want to think, Tyki," Allen said, voice sotto. "These past months, I have done nothing but overthink. I can't rest knowing I'm being hunted." The stigmata on Tyki's palm ached as his nails dug into his flesh. The pain was barely noticeable compared to the suffocating hands of guilt crawling up his torso, closing around his neck like a noose. "I can't rest peacefully when I know I might not wake up again."

Tyki's lips pressed in a thin line as he himself glanced away, nodding almost robotically. He got it. He _got it._ The terror he was experiencing was bestowed upon the boy under the Earl's will. It was something that could never be undone or atoned for. There was so much he wanted to say… There was no way to express that overwhelming desire to be with him, to tell him how much he wanted to help him, to save him from the clutches of both Neah and the Crowned Clown and the war; how much he meant to him… But as things were, they would be nothing but kiss to the dead. Just pretty lies that would hurt him more. Even if they weren't just empty lies, all of them would be hypocritical. The Boy didn't need one more person to lead him on with false promises.

A shy hand took hold of the hem of his both robe's sleeve, tugging it lightly. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. Please forget about it."

Tyki shook his head, damp curly locks flying. He could hardly believe it that even now the boy cared about his feelings instead of his own livelihood; but then again, this was Allen. "You have nothing to apologize for, boy, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who hurt you." Who almost killed you.

"I hurt you too," the younger countered, sounding absolutely dejected and regretful. Tyki gazed back at him, eyebrows knitting in concern seeing tears glisten in Allen's eyes as he kept his gaze on the ceiling, fighting his tears back. "I tried to save you… but instead all I did was awaken that."

Joyd within sneered, pleased that they could stir up the Boy so much. Stay out of this, Tyki growled at them, loathing the mocking snicker he got in reply.

"It hurt you," Allen continued, silver eyes tremble with the excess of emotions, the feeling of helplessness. "You were screaming in agony when I slashed you. I raised my sword at it, even though I knew that would hurt you too. It's my fault that it hurt you."

Tyki ran a hand through his wild hair, sighing heavily. His eyes were fixated on Allen's left hand that gripped his clothe. He wondered if the pulsing light in the back of the boy's hand was looking at him.

"If I was a normal human that would have never happened," he pointed out. He won't let the Boy carry the guilt for this. "I was hurt by your Innocence because I have Dark Matter flowing within me. Because…" Momentarily he hesitated. If he brought that up then their nice little reunion would really be ruined. But he had to. He had to be honest or the boy would be unable to move on. "Because I follow the Earl," he finally said out loud.

The more the silence dragged on between them, the heavier it got. Sweat was running down on Tyki's skin, watching for Allen's reaction when that person became subject of their conversation. He clenched his hands tightly, as if that would keep them from sweating so much. Allen didn't openly show any disdain, but Tyki could see it; his eyes were seething with cold fury and hatred he never saw before.

He pulled his bathrobe back a bit to expose the raw pink flesh of his enormous jagged scar that mirrored Tyki's. "The guy in me doesn't and yet I have this. So clearly dedication isn't the quota."

Tyki's eyes were lined with sorrow when they took in the sight of that injury. His own wasn't small by any means either, but compared to Allen's young, teenage body that has even yet to reach its full size, it was gigantic; it disfigured almost half of his body.

That he himself got that nasty scar, he didn't question; he deserved it for killing all those people. He didn't even blame Allen for the ache that would haunt him with cyclically differing intensity. He honestly got what he deserved.

But Allen? Is this what he really deserved for just trying to keep everyone safe? To be branded as a monster? To writhe in pain in those cold, lonely nights?

"Hey Tyki," the soft voice called, gaining his attention instantly. He looked at silver irises questioningly. "Are you… following the Earl out of your own free will?"

Uh oh. They were heading towards very dangerous territories. He really didn't want to mix business and pleasure and especially not such dirty business."Why would you ask that?" He questioned in a tone that sounded too calm.

"You know, Exorcist most times don't have the choice. They either do their job or die." Allen paused as the memories of the corpse of Maria, an Exorcist who wouldn't escape her job even in death, Hevlaska who endured a century in the dark basement serving the Order, of Lenalee's testimony of her abduction, of Suman joining the Order to treat his daughter and get executed for running away, of Kanda going through all those experiments, of Marie's bleeding form on the operation table to be made into a Second… of him being subject of abuse for something he couldn't help. "I wondered… how much room do you have to decide your future as a Noah."

Tyki could only blink for a few moments when a melancholic laugh bubbled up from him. Even now, the Boy only thought of his well-being. In a way it made him happy that he was cared for despite being enemies, but in another it made his soul ache that Allen saw him as deserving of forgiveness and salvation but not his own self. "Not that much, I suppose… But then again, complete freedom is impossible, you will always be slave to something. But you know… even if I was a normal human, I would probably still follow through this path."

Allen sorrowful, pleading voice was akin to another stab of that accursed White Demon dwelling within him. "But why? You know that by doing so your friends will die too. And I can tell that that is the last thing you want." Tyki now finally looked into Allen's eyes that were a lot more jaded than they used to be, but he could tell: he hasn't given up yet. Not against Neah, not on Tyki. If only he let Tyki go, he wouldn't have to suffer so much. But then again, that wouldn't be like him at all.

"That's why you didn't fight back when I first slashed and allowed me to stab you without any resistance, right?"

For moments Tyki could only stare breathless, captivated by that gaze that after all the pain he inflicted still viewed him as human; that saw those carefully hidden, deeply buried impossible emotions he wanted to abandon but couldn't - he could not allow himself to fall for it. It would be unfair to Allen.

His head lolled forward, black curls creating a curtain for the emotions he failed to mask. The Boy was just too good reading his poker face. "Things aren't that simple, Boy. Even if I cease to be a Noah nothing would change. Another person would awaken as Noah as my replacement and things would go to hell all the same. And if that is to happen, before that time comes, I want to have at least some choice."

He looked up, cracking awry smile to Allen's confused and sorrowful eyes. "Then... why do you choose to serve the Earl?" he asked in a soft voice that knew little of him yet understood too much.

Tyki parted his lips, seemingly with an honest desire to answer but abruptly his face was wiped of any colour or expression. Tyki's amber eyes shot to the pulsing green light at the back of Allen's hand. A fear ignited drop of sweat rolled down on his temple. There was a very good reason why no Exorcist knew of the Truth, it was the one and only thing the Earl and the Heart agreed that they are to be kept in the dark. No matter how much of a valuable asset Allen was to the Heart, even his own Innocence betrayed him to Apocryphos. It was a miracle that he was still allowed to live and Tyki didn't feel like testing boundaries. He couldn't endanger him even more. "I… can't tell you."

He almost winced at the despaired whine Allen stifled back in his throat. "Please. I'm losing everything I love… at the very least let me know why. If I knew, I might be able to change something!"

Tyki closed his eyes, inhaling sharp.

You are so naive. You really have no idea what this is really all about.

It hurt so much to see Allen like this, yearning for the impossible. It would be so much better if he finally gave up and stopped pointlessly hurting himself.

He once again cursed the Innocence.

And if it could be helped, I rather if it stayed that way.

He couldn't outright tell him. But maybe, just maybe he could provide some more hints so that he knew where to look. Hopefully by then the Boy could force those monsters into submission. "It's not that I don't want you to know, I can't."

"Why? Would answering that question put you in danger?" Would the Earl kill him?

Tyki shook his head. "I don't think so, the Earl is certain enough that the scenario cannot be stopped, even if I told you he would still have the overwhelming advantage. He would probably punish me in some way but he already waited very long to have all of us back, waiting for the next Joyd to reincarnate would just be a pain in the ass for him I guess." Not to mention, that despite all this; the carnage they committed, the fate that awaited Tyki by the Earl's hands, the man was the closest he had to a loving parental figure. If he decided to kill Tyki he would probably only do so with a bleeding heart and only if he posed as direct danger to the rest of the Clan and the Scenario.

He could probably tell this, but Allen would absolutely refuse to believe the Earl cared for them. In his eyes, the Earl was just an opportunistic monster that exploited humans' grieves. He just missed too many pieces of this puzzle to figure out what was going on and who the Earl, Noah, Akuma and the Innocence really were. Bringing that topic up would just generate unnecessary tension so he swallowed his words back and focused on Allen.

"Then why won't you tell me?" the Boy asked.

Tyki's visage settled into a sad, borderline pitying gaze. Usually he delighted in having the upper hand over Exorcist. But Allen was so much more than that. More than just slave of the Innocence, even if he deluded himself into believing he was one. To him, he was- "If I did… you would become a Fallen one."

Shock flashed in those silver pools, waves of distress resonating through him - a mix of anger, sorrow and despair. The cutting feeling of yet another betrayal. "A Fallen…?"

Tyki chuckled bitterly. "We, Noah, might be monsters but believe me, we're nothing compared to the Innocence. Here it is, latching onto you, sapping your life away… for what? Only to be its obedient little puppet for the Play. It doesn't even have the decency to let you know what's going on even, for what is it even using you for."

Allen's right reached over to his left and squeezed hard enough to turn the knuckles white hearing those words. Even before Apocryphos came up, Crowned Clown had acted independent of his will. It kept evolving with time, showed in his mind how it wished to be used, saved his life multiple occasions: from Eliade, from Thread, from Goushi's lashing out, from the very man sitting beside him. Allen never questioned that, he trusted his Innocence to help him and guide him how to free Akuma. He was even thankful that Crowned Clown moved his body to fight the Level 4 when he was unable to due to exhaustion, broken insides and a concussion.

That is, until it acted against his will. Turning against Tokusa, refusing to let him consider joining the Earl to save the rest; it would rather destroy a friend than lose him. Allen had to threaten with killing himself to have it obey him. It was terrifying how Crowned Clown just used him to hurt another person like that. Tokusa's screams and terrified, tearful expression were forever branded into his memory; another reminder what a monster he was.

And since Apocryphos had synchronised with them Crowned Clown became… capricious to put it mildly. It would still protect him from Akuma with its the large billowing cape wrapping around him like some precious gift, but when Apocryphos came close it feathered up and all but called for it. It wanted Allen, the two of them to accept that thing in their shared body, "for Allen's own good" as Apocryphos had put it. And Allen could tell Crowned Clown wanted it too. Allen felt its fierce protectiveness, that it wanted Allen safe - which is why Allen was left shocked that it would entrust the thing that killed his master to "save him".

Crowned Clown… just what are you keeping from me?

Allen didn't know what to believe about his weapon anymore. "Tyki… are you hinting that I shouldn't trust my Innocence?"

Even with all the doubts plaguing his heart, denying Crowned Clown was a luxury he could not afford, he needed it to suppress Neah. And also, even with the doubts clouding their relationship, he didn't want to give up on his partner.

"Not necessarily," Tyki replied. Allen looked up to meet his amber eyes. "You said you already accepted that White Demon as part of you. But don't rely on it so much, if it senses hesitation in you it will take control."

Tokusa's shrill screrch echoed in his mind again. So that was the reason why Crowned Clown took control and him? Because it occured in Allen's mind that chance of success was incredibly low with Kanda and Alma fighting to the death, Tokusa going out of control, Fou getting hurt again for him, leaving him to clean up the mess; that perhaps letting the Earl take him away that would leave the Order less devastated if he died or got turned into the Fourteenth than losing an entire branch, the Thirds and Kanda who was one of their strongest.

Looking back, that might have been the better choice. That way he could have protected the others at least. "Then… what can I do?"

"I can't tell you the truth about this world… but perhaps that doesn't mean you can't figure it out for yourself. If you can properly rein those powers dwelling within you, then maybe you could at least learn the Truth."

Changing this hellish reality though… I really wonder if that is possible at all.

Allen nodded, brain racking to organize all the information he was given, direct and indirect. "... Thanks Tyki. You couldn't say much but you gave me something to aim for...again. I'm thankful."

Tyki hmped, hand reaching out to caress Allen's cheek. "It would be a gross overexxageration to call this support. All I'm doing is making you walk alone again."

For once, Allen fought down the urge to shy away and allowed himself to lean into the touch, eyelids closing satisfied. "Perhaps this is a path I need to walk alone. You said I caused harm because I didn't know what or who I was and for a long time and refused to learn about myself. But with the roles and powers I have, I can't act around in willful ignorance. I won't be able to solve a problem if I refuse to even acknowledge it. Your words may have been harsh, but they were necessary to make me admit this. Without you I..."

Tyki playfully pinched his cheek. "You're giving me too much credit."

Despite the situation, Allen found himself cracking a smile. "With how dense I can be I doubt I would have realised this on my own. But you helped me to know myself better."

Selfish little hands reached out to grab Tyki's bathrobe and drag him on top of him, the bare skin of their chests touch. Not wanting to squash the boy, Tyki balanced his weight on his forearm. The touch was warm and sweet, he could feel the boy's warm heartbeat against his own, but- "Hey, hey, I just told you you don't have to push yourself." Concerned, he glanced at the Boy's trembling hands.

Allen nervously licked his lips, breath hitching with words as he looked at Tyki's lips,avoiding his eyes. "I… I haven't… been touched or held like this…" There was a tense pause coming from Tyki before realisation settled in. Allen licked his lips, fists clenching."Not since..."

He didn't need to say anymore, that Akuma curse branding him told the story for him. Tyki leaned forward pressing a kiss to the pentacle.

A part of him furiously questioned the love of those so-called 'comrades' Allen risked his life and sacrificed himself to the 14th for; conflicting loyalties he could understand, but not even bothering to look after the Boy's mental health was something he would never forgive them for.

Allen's warm breath tickled his lips. "Just this once, I don't want to think about everything so much bigger than me. So please… hold me for tonight."

Tyki granted his wish with a soft kiss on his awaiting lips.


	5. Fifth Gift - Passion

Fifth Gift - Passion

Soft suckling sounds resounded in the piece as both eager and careful lips played with each other. At first Tyki just started with gentle little pecks to gradually ease up the Boy let his brain process that he needed not to be on guard, that he was safe. His body hovered above the Boy's, close enough so that Allen could feel his radiating body heat and get used to the idea that if he wanted this to happen he is going to be touched a lot.

His kisses lasted longer, lingering, relishing the feel of those quivering moist lips - the boy was starting to get a hang of things. Smooth legs moved up in response, settling beside the sides of Tyki's hips, but not touching them yet. He introduced his tongue to their kiss, running it along Tyki's upper lip. Tyki boldly caught it and initiated the first proper kiss of the night.

The boy moaned as their tongues were swirling together, sliding over each other, tasting each other. Saliva droplets builded up and tickled down on Allen's cheek. Tyki broke away to let the Boy breathe and himself to relish the sight of those wet lips turning red.

"Lovely," Tyki breathed letting his eyes roam, mapping out Allen's lips, his reddening cheeks, his silver eyes that glistened with moisture. He pressed a kiss to the edge of Allen's mouth before he trailed down following the jawline and jugular, decorating the pale collarbone with his kisses. He listened carefully to every little noise the Boy underneath made: his breaths and the sound of his bare skin sliding over the silk sheets, ready to stop at the slightest resistance. So far Allen was just laying there unmoving, allowing Tyki to explore his body while he breathed deep to calm himself and keep from lashing out and instinctively punch Tyki across the room. To help him ease up Tyki gently placed his left on Allen's right bicep that got exposed when the boy pulled his bathrobe wide open, caressing his way up to his shoulder, following the stretch of pectoralis muscles that connected into his armpit. His fingers ghosted around the sensitive nipples that hardened with the attention they were getting. Tyki brushed his index finger along the hardened bud, eye jumping to Allen's face when he heard a small gasp. He pouted seeing the Boy cover his face in his left arm.

"It's not nice to hide when we want to make love, Noy. I'd like to see your face." If they were about to have a more rough coupling then he wouldn't care all that much, but this wasn't such time. "You know, if you changed your mind you can always say no."

"No," Allen replied clearly, finally exposing his flushing cheeks. "I just got a bit self-conscious, getting touched like this."

Allen gasped when Tyki flicked his nipple. "You sure? Because I intend keep touching you like this… and even in more intimate places."

A moan resonated in Allen's throat when his scarred nipple was captured between two digits and got tweaked gently, rolled by soft fingertips.

"Go on."

Tyki spared a long look at the Allen's face, then returned his attention to those lovely nipples that just begged for his attention - and he was all too eager to give them just that. Taking the Boy's invitation, he leaned forward and prodded the hardened nib with his tongue, withholding a pleased smirk at the breathy gasp; he wanted to focus on making the Allen comfortable, teasing him yet was too soon. He licked along the nib with a flattened tongue, tip drawing a circle around its edge before he latched onto it and sucked. Allen rewarded him with a quivering moan and his right arm flew onto Tyki's left bicep. He momentarily paused assessing the response: the Boy was grabbing him in a way that was neither loose nor tight, and he felt no pressure pushing him away, just the perfect degree to hold onto him; his skin was tingling pleasantly warm where their flesh touched. Good, this was way better than having Allen lie under him unmoving like a plank, he'd be unable to take this to the end if Allen remained unresponsive.

Gently he nibbled the tiny bud with his teeth, tugging on it gently while his other hand sought out the other, untouched nipple, rolling it between the calloused pads of his fingertips. Allem gave another sigh and moved his hand on Tyki's shoulder, a few fingers resting on his nape, tickling the curly hair falling over his shoulder. _Hell yes_ , now they had business.

Before he went mad and bit down too hard, he went lower, kissing that chiseled torso that was very low on healthy amount of fat. He followed along the abdomen, playing with the Boy's belly button, tongue dipping into the fold of flesh while his large palms caressed the Boy's sides, ticking along his slender hips, pulling his robe further apart. Only his crotch was left uncovered but the way the clothe had a definite point of tension, Tyki could see what effect he was having on his lover.

He withdrew his hands from with the robe and slid over the fabric down following the curve of Allen's side. When he met skin again, he stopped the descent, opting to explore the lean thighs and those firm buttocks. As his hands rose, slowly, the cloth was stripped away, leaving him completely exposed. Tyki's eyes were immediately drawn to the absolutely mouthwatering sight of the Boy's erection, quivering and pink, precum already beading on the tip. Hungrily, he leaned forward, the tip of his tongue dipping into the liquid, a deep moan resonating in his throat at the taste. He tensed up hearing a sharp cry, recoiling, dreading he went too far too soon - he froze when his face was hit by thick fluid. He blinked, surprised, feeling it stick to his face and lazily roll down on his heated skin. It made him perversely hard.

"G-gosh, I-I'm so sorry," Allen spluttered, rising to sit up and wipe away his semen off Tyki's face, embarrassed how quick he prematurely ejacuated and perhaps guilty to come over his face. He reached forward, intent to wipe away his shame but Tyki caught the Boy's right hand, holding it tenderly.

"Oh no, this is normal at your age, you have nothing to be ashamed of," he reassured, voice hoarse with the increased arousal pumping in his veins. "You just surprised me, that's all." _And turned me on too real fast, damn._

To prove his point he reached up to the wetness on his face, gathered some with his fingers; he then brought his digits to his lips and licked it off, eyes locked with Allen's stunned ones withholding a pleased hum. Ah yes, tonight was going to be marvellous.

Allen gasped and before another premature release Tyki suspected, he quickly pressed his thumb to the underside of Allen's cock. "My, you really are living this aren't you boy? Is this perhaps your first time?"

Tyki never particularly cared if his partners were virgins or not, both were enjoyable in their own ways. But for some reason the prospect that the Boy would trust him enough to choose to have his first time with him was touching.

"Well, I'd hesitate to call that first time," he confessed while Tyki stroked him, making him ease up little by little, both his words and his body. "W-When I turned fifteen, on my way to the Order... I stood by to sleep at a familiar brothel. As I complained about Master and his habits sex came up, how tired I was of his lack of self-control. They teased that it was because I had no idea what was it like so one of the girls offered to experiment… as a present. We both fully undressed and she showed me how and where to touch her while she touched me with her hand and told me about stuff for future reference. We didn't go further than that because I decided it wasn't really for me so we stopped. I only touched myself few times and mostly these past months, it helped me fall asleep when I was really stressed out... but I avoided sleeping with people, it could put them in danger."

Only thinking of others as ever.

"Is that so? I see." A shudder ran down on his spine at the Boy's appreciative moan he rewarded Tyki with for touching his testicles. "That would explain why you are so sensitive. It's adorable how quick and intense you are to react, I would love to experiment with that too but tonight is special," it was their birthday and probably the only time Allen would allow this little break for himself. "I want to indulge with you in things way beyond that experience."

His hands slid across the expanse of his right thigh, relishing the soft touch. He turned his head, peppering the inside with soft kisses; he sucked on the alabaster flesh, marking the pale skin no one will ever see and it would remind Allen of this night. He continued his way back up, playing a bit more with the sensitive junction of his legs and hips, hot breath teasing the quivering cock. Here came the next treat.

Glancing back to those watering silver eyes, Tyki leaned forward and engulfed the rosy tip in his mouth. Allen moaned, his face a delightful tint of pink, his thighs tightening around Tyki's shoulder as he sank down on him to the very base with a pleased hum. The Boy wasn't particularly big or small but his girth stretched Tyki's jaw pleasantly and the length would have stimulated his gag reflex if not for his ability. Hollowing his cheeks he pulled back, leaving a wet trail, then buried his face in the Boy's crotch again.

While a part of him wanted to trash around at the foreign but welcome sensation of Tyki's hot wet, mouth he simply couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of that gorgeous man taking him in with such a piercing look of want, sucking him with such vigour, grabbing onto his thighs and buttocks with such need. This was so much different than just using hands.

"F-fuck."

Allen let out a hiss feeling a chuckle in Tyki's throat, fully aware that if Tyki wasn't blocking the path he would have come again. He breathed in sharply as Tyki withdrew, letting his saliva drenched cock fall out of his mouth, obscenely licking away the built up fluids at the edge of his mouth.

"Ha, so you like this a lot, huh, Boy?" he asked with a smirk, his index finger poking at Allen's dick. "Well, I'd love to have a time when I just suck you till you cannot get hard no more. Is that what you'd like? Or should we try something else?"

"Well, at the very least I want to," a brief pause as he inhaled to quickly squeeze out: "Iwanttotoichyoutoo."

After a few owlish blinks, a wolvish smile spread on Tyki's face. "Oh by all means, treat yourself."

With a nod, Allen pushed himself to a sitting position and Tyki repositioned into a kneeling one, allowing Allen a full view to his own erection. Curious grey eyes peeked down and swallowed nervously.

"Remember, we're going only as far as you're comfortable with," Tyki's soft voice reminded. Allen swallowed the lump in his throat and rose to sitting position, pushing Tyki back a bit. There was a brief pause as the two of them were sitting facing one another, naked of clothes, naked of roles and pretenses; then Allen leaned forward, a shaky hand curling around Tyki's cock.

It was hot, Allen remarked, hand stroking Tyki similar to how he would himself, then parting his lips, he welcomed the heated flesh in his mouth. He only took a small part of Tyki yet it already stretched his mouth, making his jaw a bit sore with exertion but he did not stop; following Tyki's moans of approval he bobbed his head, taking in more and more little by little until the tip hit his gag reflex. He recoiled a bit, gulping down some air, with the back of his hand wiping away the drool dribbling down on his chins . With renewed determination to be better he all but leapt forward if he wasn't stopped by Tyki's large palm on top of his head.

"Hey, hey, you don't need to push yourself you know. I have a tad bit more experience than you and my ability makes it possible to dodge this problem so cut yourself some slack."

Allen glanced up to meet Tyki's concerned amber eyes. "It's fine, I want to do this."

"Is that so? Then I should give it my all as well." Allen squeaked when Tyki grabbed him under his knee and swung his lower half up, pale legs falling to Tyki's tanned shoulders. "You comfy?"

"Blood is rushing into my head," Allen choked out with a mix of incredulity and annoyance lacing his voice that Tyki's dumb ass just seemed to not catch, he just flashed a cocky grin.

"Then wait for this." Allen had no time to even question Tyki when he felt like jumping through the ceiling when Tyki's hot tongue swept over his hole.

 _Oh my GOD, he didn't just do **that**._

"W-what are you doing?!" he demanded with an embarassed cry, voice quivering with each drag of tongue.

"Hm, well orally pleasing you of course? As cute as your cock is I cannot overlook this cute pink hole."

"That's not what I meant! That place is filthy and please stop calling my genitals cute!"

Tyki let out and exasperated sigh. "But they are cute and you're clean, we just had a bath not even half an hour ago? And if you want to go all the way I want to make sure that you really are prepared and get the best out of this and not just let you prematurely jump into act because you want to please me."

"Oh shut up!" Allen snapped back, swearing the redness in his face was due to the position.

"Oh gladly," Tyki threw back then swirled his tongue around the puckered hole, dipping his tongue in and snorting in amusement seeing it convulse. "I much rather stuff my face with your dick and prepare your cute little hole for what's coming."

Allen yelled in surprise as Tyki simultaneously engulfed his entire length and snuck the tip of his finger in his asshole. The stimulation made Allen collapse onto Tyki's lap, hard cock pulsing by his wet cheek. "Hah! Wha?"

Tyki pulled back, temporarily letting go of Allen and switched to kissing the large vein pulsing underneath. "My, you let my finger slip in with very minimal resistance, Boy. What a pleasant surprise. Have you touched yourself here before? I'd really love to see you do that to yourself someday." Allen groaned feeling Tyki gently nibble him with his teeth, hot breath teasing his exposed, sensitive privates. The touches and the position filled him with unprecedented excitement and left him jittery with pleasure to the point that he could barely reciprocate sucking Tyki's cock. When Tyki's finger however brushed a certain spot on the sensitive lining of his insides, he screamed in pleasure.

"Hoh, now that's an intense reaction. So you didn't touch yourself here, huh? I guess it's hard to reach for you."

Allen forced his shuddering, euphoric body to comply and shake his head. Soon a second finger joined and he could feel Tyki gently stretch his ass with scissoring motions, all the while ghosting over his sweet spot. Tyki gasped a shaky 'fuck' seeing Allen shakily push back on his three fingers. Deeming the preparations done, Tyki retreated, smiling a bit at Allen's disappointed whine. He grabbed Allen's legs and lowered him back on his back, twisting his lithe body around to face Tyki. Amber eyes hungrily roamed over the lovely panting mess he made Allen into.

"I'm burning to put my cock in your wonderfully tight hole, Boy. Will you let me?"

Allen's head was still buzzing from the blood and intense stimuli. His voice was quivering but he replied unhesitating. He spread his legs. "No need to worry about me, Tyki. Right now, I'm only me. Right now, this is what I desire." A sluggish hand rose, caressing Tyki's cheeks whose gaze softened, head tilting to melt into Allen's palm. "I want you."

Tyki's knuckles cracked softly as he balled his hand in a fist to withhold himself from pouncing Allen and ravage his lisp and rut their dicks together. "Alright." With his right, he reached forward an gently took hold of Allen's left, thumb carressing over the Innocence cross as he pulled the Boy up, greeting his disheveled form with a kiss to his cheek before position Allen to sit over his lap. "Then this is how I want to be with you. I want you to put it in and decide how much you want."

Allen gave a nod and placed his left on Tyki's scarred shoulder while his right reached behind, guiding Tyki's length to his entrance. He grimaced at the initial resistance, then with an exhale he lowered his hips, hissing at the tension he felt in his muscles as he accommodated something a lot thicker than just fingers. His head lolled forward, forehead resting on Tyki's collarbone while the man's hands reached to his pelvic area, spreading his asscheeks while softly rocking up into him.

"Mmmm...haaaahh...ah!"

Honest moans and pleasured cries stumbled through Allen's lips as he swayed his hips on Tyki's cock, gradually allowing his partner deeper within him. Chest to chest, scar to scar, they embraced one another, thrusting until they found a rythm then more - hips dancing in a sensual dance till with time, Tyki was completely buried within Allen's tight heat.

Tyki cursed and Allen whimpered, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open as he pushed down and Tyki slammed up. Talon sharp nails were dragging on Tyki's skin, the instinctual disgust towards Innocence overrode by the pure need his heart cried for: to join flesh and soul, to become one with Allen. He was so small in his lap yet those slender limbs hung onto him so tight and desperate just as he felt. He smashed their lips together, eager to devour everything Allen gave - he gave his everything and Tyki couldn't be any more grateful. To be trusted and loved by such a person, it was a blessing he didn't deserve.

Their kiss was feverish and messy, leaving Allen lightheaded and gasping. Everything was so much, if he hadn't prematurely came before he would have definitely done by now. He felt small and vulnerable, yet protected in Tyki's arms. Like no one and nothing could hurt him there. And then at a certain angle, Tyki's cock found that spot in him that made him forget everything.

The way Allen's already tight muscles clenched around him, Tyki knew he hit his mark. Adjusting the angle, he continued to ram his dick up inside Allen, soul trembling in delight with Allen's pleasured cries. The Boy was close and he too, was uncharacteristically desperate. He couldn't help it though, not this impossible longing only this young man could quelch. Not those forbidden feelings of hopes and desires his very existence elicited.

"It's so infuriating," he panted, tongue darting out to play with the shell of Allen's ear, "it makes me so angry how you don't realize how much you're worth."

"Wh-wha?" Allen heaved, unable to form any words when he was swimming in such euphoria. He was so close, he was ready to burst any time.

"You deserve to have the world kneel before you in awe and worship." Tyki closed his eyes feeling both Allen's release approach as his convulsing insides suffocated his cock. "Thank you for being born." When Allen threw his head back with wide eyes he knew their moment of completion has come. All he could do was gather his last breath and whisper, "Te amo." Then abandoning all thoughts, he released within Allen's welcoming heat a moment after Allen spurted all over his stomach.

For moments, when it seemed that time stopped, there was only the high of the lovemaking and the buzz ringing in their ears - the sound of their hearts touching. Then those blissful moments clicked by and once again they heard the frenzy pounding of their heartbeat. Breaths were short and rapid but all the sweeter. Once he trusted his muscles to obey him, Tyki lolled forward, laying Allen on his back and pulled out - few lazy droplets of his seed flowed out before Allen's muscles shrunk back to their original size, sealing Tyki's seed within.

Just as Allen was starting to feel chilled from the sweat cooling his body, he felt the bathrobe wipe away all the excess fluid on his body. His body was sluggish to comply with the brief cleanup but the momentary discomfort was worth it once he was tucked under the silk sheets, right beside the warm naked body of his lover. Abandoning all thoughts, Allen curled into Tyki's chest, humming in approval when the man's hand came to rest on the small of his back. He registered a soft kiss on top of his hair and a soft _sweet dreams, amor_ before long-built-up, bone-deep exhaustion claimed him in a blissfully deep and unbothered dream.


	6. Final Gift - Goodbye

Parting Gift - Goodbye

Allen awoke on his back with a dry mouth and hurting head - likely due to dehydration - but still lightyears more satisfied than in months. Years even.

He moaned, relishing the source of warmth he laid on, eyebrows knitting feeling arms curled around him. His eyes fluttered, groggily blinking open feeling soft kisses on his cheek greet him.

"Welcome back among the living, Sleeping Beauty," a husky voice whispered.

Recognising the voice Allen bolted away, ready to fight or flight before the dull pain in his behind and in his skin along with the memories of the previous night slammed into him. His eyes cleared in a few seconds instantly turning apologetic.

"Uh, sorry about that."

Tyki, who laid beside him, propped on his elbow, thankfully didn't seem to take it on himself, he smirked somewhat amused. It probably had to do with all those scratches, bites and hickeys marking his skin that he wore proudly like medals of honour. "Oh no, you are very correct to assume the worst. Stick to it for now, it can save your life."

Allen raised his hand to stifle a yawn. "Uh, how long was I out?"

Tyki leisurely caressed the boy's own decorated collarbone, thoroughly enjoying the sight of his nudity. "Seventeen solid hours."

"Se-" the boy started heatedly but halted, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "First, I need water. Afterwards, I need to hurry the fuck up and make it to the train."

Tyki extended a glass to him. "Got you." As Allen reached over the covers were nearly all stripped away from him, leaving him completely exposed with love marks scattered all over his alabaster skin. The sight left him feeling smug. "I'll go and check out then… Unless you're in for a sweet parting gift?"

The smirk on his face spread to a grin when Allen playfully slapped on his chest as he brushed by as he headed to the bathroom.

"You sure?" he taunted with a grin. "Bathsex is really hot you know."

Allen slamming the door closed with a bit more force than necessary made him snicker.

* * *

The murmurs of the crowd blended together into loud background noise, filling the railway station with it. Heels clicked on stone, old trains wheezed on their tracks. Even at such late hours, the station was as busy as ever.

Even though he would have loved to hold the boy's hand escorting him to the station, they would have stood out too much. To decrease suspicion and dreamy looks, Tyki opted to wear middle-class typical clothes along with his glasses that covered his face. Beside him Allen was in his new clothes, Timcanpy hiding in his breast pocket as currently Allen had no need for navigation.

At the right compartment the two stopped, letting other passengers board.

Allen turned to face Tyki. "Thank you for yesterday."

Tyki snorted, adjusting his glasses. It was an oddly pleasing sight. "No need to, I loved my birthday present."

Allen withheld a laugh, feeling glad and relieved that it came so naturally.

"I'd love to repeat that next time," Tyki continued. "But perhaps even sooner. Are you free on New Year's Eve?"

This time Allen allowed a small laugh to stumble past his lips. Some turned their heads over to investigate the source of angelic chimes but failed to see someone covered almost head to toe with small hairs of white peeking out. This time, the boy was being smarter and decided to apply make-up and cover up with the old top hat he gathered his money now that his hair seemed almost ethereally white properly washed. His outfit gave him the air of being a lot older than he really was, helping him stay under the radar even better.

His eyes lowered and his smile turned less wide but a lot more fond. Gratitude that Tyki trusted he could win. "We'll see." _I won't let you down_.

The trained wheezed loudly and the sound of whistle cutting through it signalled departure. Allen quickly got on the train, finding a window where he could peek out just in time to catch Tyki's gaze as the train's doors closed. His eyebrows knitted together in surprise and concern seeing Tyki gone from the spot where he had last seen him. Despite chastising himself for being so selfish he felt a pang in his heart that he couldn't wave him off.

His eyes closed, sighing with melancholy knowing that it was time to return to being a wandering hermit.

It was for the best. He needed to make sure everyone else was safe. He was already selfish enough to take up Tyki's time-

His train of thought was cut off feeling the phantom feeling of a warm, familiar palm cup his cheek. For a second he was left flabbergasted, utterly shocked to feel the touch of a human when he was almost a metre above the platform, but its gentleness and the warm, nicotine tasting breath of air tickling his lips gave the person's identity away. His lips quirked upwards and lowered his eyelids, allowing Tyki to kiss him goodbye until next time.

To anyone looking, they only saw a man with white hair stand by the window with eyes closed and a content expression on his face, hair drifting in the wind and pale pink lips glisten like pearl in the winter sunlight. It was only twice brightest, behind that beautiful expression of being thoroughly in love.

~THE END~


End file.
